This invention relates to sorting machines used in systems for selecting packages from different storage bins to make up orders each of which consists of a variety of such packages, and more particularly to a .circle. capable of placing the packages in pre-determined receiving stations.
Manufacturers who develop a large variety of small similar products such as watches, must warehouse a supply of products from which orders are filled. The products are conveniently kept in bins with each bin containing a particular type of product. To assemble an order for a distributor, a person must manually pick from the bins the contents of the order and assemble the order for shipment. This is very time consuming and labour intensive.
The present invention recognises that the process can be streamlined significantly by the use of a sorting machine which is pre-programmed with a group of order lists and identifies the product from a bar code and then transports the products to pre-determined receiving stations where the individual orders are built up. This allows a person to pick products from bins to fill a group of orders before feeding them to the sorting machine which assembles the packages in bins in accordance with the various orders. A sorting machine suitable for this process is provided according to the invention.